Valentine's Day Surprises
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: It's Valentine’s Day; Hunter and Cam, both lonely and hate Valentine’s Day, until they each find that someone is secretly in love with them… READ AND REVIEW [complete]


**Valentine's Day Surprises  
****Standard Disclaimer  
****A/N**: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Yes, it's a VERY Long one-chapter Fanfic, because I didn't feel like making it into more than one chapters. XP

**Summary**: It's Valentine's Day; Hunter and Cam, both lonely and hate Valentine's Day, until they each find that someone is secretly in love with them…

* * *

'Valentine's Day…ick, I hate this day…' Hunter Bradley thought to himself as he finished up his valentine's cards for his fellow rangers, "I doubt I will get anything good back…" he mutters to himself as he sits at the kitchen table of his and Blake's apartments, "Ick, I don't want to think of what Blake's getting for Tori for Valentine's day…" he let out a small sigh as he stuck a drawing of a lion, actually good, picture he drew for Dustin's card, he then wrote, "Happy Valentine's Day Dusty" on it with a red marker, the card was yellow…After finishing Dustin's card he moves over on making Shane's, leaning back in his chair began to draw on a piece of red construction paper, "Hn…A hawk should do…" after a few moments he finished his hawk, actually decent, and wrote, "Happy Valentine's Day Pigeon" on the car, snickering a bit at the "pigeon" on the card, Shane would most likely attack him for that, but he didn't really care at the moment…actually he wouldn't mind being killed, This is one of the days he hated the most of the whole year.

After finishing Shane's card he moves over to make Tori's; he knows exactly what he's going to do for her's, grabbing a light blue piece of construction paper and a navy piece. Taking the light blue one first he draws a dolphin on it and on the navy piece he puts a black panther on it, or navy one, since he doesn't feel like colouring it in…Sighing he then cuts out the figures, getting a piece of pink, 'Tori might not like the pink part…oh well…', construction paper, using a glue stick he stuck them on the construction paper together, inside of the Dolphin he writes, "Tori" and in the Panther he writes "Blake", then on the top with a purple marker writes, "Happy Valentine's Day Tori." Smiling at his masterpiece he sets it with the other ones. Taking another piece of Navy construction paper he draws another picture of a panther on it, cutting it out and pasting it on a light blue construction paper he wrote, with a purple marker, "Happy Valentine's Day, Bro." on it, smirking he sat it next to the others. Letting out a small sigh he then thought of Cam, 'What the heck am I going to put on his? That I love him? Psh, I doubt he would take that well…or…I could…' a small grin appears on the crimson ranger's face as he takes another pink piece of paper, folding it in half he then begins to write inside of it…

"Dear Cameron Watanabe,

You are my samurai…or I wish you were…I wish I could tell you my feelings in person, but I figured this is the best way for me to state my feelings to you, so you couldn't attack me…Then again, I don't mind dying…I hate valentine's day...Always have and most likely always will…I really wish I could tell you my feelings face to face, but I can't…I hope your Valentine's Day is better than mine… I've loved you since I've first met you…

Love,

Secret Admirer….

P.S: Don't mind the panda on the card."

With a sigh the crimson ninja closed the card and drew a panda, in green marker, on the front of the card before writing, "幸せなバャ?タインデー、カム"_(If it doesn't come up, it's just "Happy Valentine's Day, Cam" In Japanese)_ Setting it with the others he began to make sensei one, after a few moments of making his card. The ninja then stood up cleaning up his mess before picking up the cards, being sneaky he made Cam another Card, it being similar to the others so he wouldn't know it was him that made the Secret Admirer one…Hunter then set off toward town to pick up a red rose for the "Secret Admirer" card before going to Ninja Ops…

Unknown to Hunter or the Other rangers, Cam was making Valentine's Cards as well, sighing the Samurai quickly made his ninja friends cards, but decided to take a bit more time with Hunter's, drawing a beautiful white tiger on the cover of the crimson construction paper card, inside of the card he wrote,

"Dear Hunter Bradley,

Happy Valentine's day, I hope yours is more enjoyable than mine…I rather not picture on what Blake and Tori have gotten for one another…I wish I could be open about my feelings like them…if I was able too I wouldn't be writing this as a secret admirer, now would I? I love you, always have…always will, even since the first time I met you…

Love,

Secret Admirer…

P.S: White Tigers remind me of you…"

Smiling to himself the samurai then wrote, "幸せなバャ?タインデー、ハンター" in Japanese on the front of the card…After finishing the cards he cleaned off his place where he was making the cards, himself making Hunter another card before moving over to the boxes that they have set up for each other on the table in the command room, moving to Dustin's he dropped his card into his yellow box, then Shane's, dropping his into the red box that has skateboards all over it, shaking his head he then moves to Tori's box, covered in dolphins and light blue paper, he then slipped her card into the box, next was Blake's box, covered in Navy paper, he slips his card in, next is Hunter's, covered in crimson paper with various Japanese symbols on it, he slips both of the cards into the box, but with the secret admirer one he slipped a crimson rose in with it, taking off the top so not to damage the card, next to Hunter's box was his own, then his father's, his father's box was covered in white paper with guinea pig stickers stuck all over it, Dustin's idea, slipping in the card he had made or his father, he then notices a few panda stickers on his own, quirking a brow he wondered where they came from, but he didn't mind it, moving to Hunter's box once more he then drew a white tiger on it, around the hole which you slip the cards in…He then moves over to the computer and settles down in the chair silently…

After getting the rose from the nearest flower shop, Hunter moves toward Ninja Ops, hoping that Cam wasn't at his computer, for if he was, he couldn't slip in the secret admirer card within his box secretly as he wants too…At Ninja Ops the furry sensei had entered the command room, with the help of Cam, Sensei slipped the cards that he had made, with Cam's help, into the boxes, he then ordered Cameron to make treats for himself and the other Rangers, obeying his father's orders, Cam moves toward the kitchen, just as Hunter enters Ninja Ops. 'Score' Hunter thought to himself as Cam left the room, he then moves over to the boxes, slipping in Sensei's first, then Dustin's, Shane's, Tori's, Blake's, then last but not least Cam's two cards, taking off the top of the box, seeing that everyone else has put cards into Cam's box he checks to make sure none of the other's are secret admirers, seeing that there isn't any, he slips his card, normal one, under another card before putting the secret admirer one, with the rose, on top. After replacing the top on Cam's box he moves to his own, his head tilting at the white tiger on it. Smiling he then moves toward the kitchen silently to see what Cam's up too.

In the kitchen the Green Samurai was mixing up batter for sugar cookies, looking over his shoulder, as Hunter enters the kitchen, he notices Hunter, turning around he looks to Hunter. Hunter smiles over at him a bit, "Need any help?" is the first words that came out of the ninja's mouth, smiling back to the Ninja, the Samurai nodded, "Could you start making brownies?" Hunter nods moving over to the pantry getting out the ingredients for the brownie mix silently. Cam watches him for a few moments before he started to put the mix onto a cookie sheet so he could make them into shapes, putting the brownie mix and ingredients and turning on, watching it silently Hunter stole a glance over at Cam before taking the mix bowl off the mixer, he then pours the mix into a heart shaped pan silently, after getting that done he moves over to one of the ovens, Ninja Ops having more than one for a reason, he began to cook the brownies. After doing that he moved over to Cam, he leans against the counter watching him. Looking over to Hunter, Cam tilts his head then gives him a few cookie cutters silently, smooshing the dough flat he then says "Cookie Cutter time."

Hunter nods and begins to stick the cookie cutters into the dough silently and placing the hearts, etc into the pan, after all the cookies are placed onto the pan, Hunter took the cookies to one of the other ovens and placed it into it, he then moves over to check on the brownies, after a few moments the aroma of brownies began to fill not know the kitchen, but Ninja Ops as well, taking out the brownies Hunter silently set all of the brownies onto a large platter, he then helps Cam take out the cookies and do the same for them. Smiling at their works of "art" they then cleaned up their mess, silently, but they didn't mind. The aroma of the cookies must of reached where the other rangers were for when they came out with the cookies and brownies they were all around the table next to their boxes, seeing the two with the goodies Dustin's mouth, literally, started to water as they set them on the table. Shaking his head he sat down next to his box. Sensei gave them the order that they could eat and open their boxes, Hunter took his to a far off corner away from the other's, Cam saw this action, with an eyebrow raised he moves close to where Hunter was, but far away enough to give the other privacy.

Letting out a small sigh Hunter opened his box silently, with his eyes closed he reaches into the box, but his eyes shot open just as his finger touched something soft…like a rose…looking into the box he saw the crimson rose, and attached to a letter, setting the box to the side he took out the letter gently detaching the rose from the letter he read it, looking around the room after he read it, he saw Cam holding his own rose in his hand and the letter, that brought a smile to his face seeing Cam, happy, settling the rose onto his lap he opened up his other valentine's, his favorite one being the one from his secret admirer, he wanted to know who it was, but there was a good hint on who it is, only one's he knows of that knows Japanese are: Himself, Blake, Cam and Sensei…He didn't write it, and he doubts it was Blake…couldn't have been sensei, because that's wrong…that leaves…Cam! His heart began to race slightly as he looks over at Cam, 'Was it him?' He wanted to ask…Cam was looking at Hunter with the rose in his hand, he took had made the same conclusion; it only could've been Hunter, tilting his head Cam points at the rose smiling. Hunter smirking nods then points at his own rose with a question look, wide-eyed Cam nodded. It was the other who wrote it…

Snatching a piece of paper from his pocket, he knew he kept it for a reason, Hunter wrote on it with a pencil, "Meet me outside on the large rock…" wadding it up he then threw it at Cam, who wasn't looking at him anymore, he was watching the others pig out on the goodies that he and Hunter had made, letting out a small sound as the paper hit him, he took it, looking at the direction where it came from, it was Hunter, but he wasn't there, his rose was gone as well, all was left was the box of cards, opening up the piece of paper he noticed the note, quickly looking around the room, he then arose from his place taking his rose with him, he then snuck out of Ninja Ops without the others detecting him, moving to the large rock he saw Hunter sitting there, with the rose on his lap, meditating. Moving over Cam sat next to the Ninja silently. Sensing the other he moved his hand over to him slowly slipping his hand into Cam's, "I love you Cam…" Cam's eyes widen a bit as he felt the other's hand on his own, but he enlaced his fingers into Hunter's, "I love you too, Hunter…" Opening his eyes he smiles to Hunter, "This is a good Valentine's day surprise…" Cam nods, "I agree…" leaning forward Hunter brushed his lips against Cam's, Cam returned the favor before they stood up sneaking back to Ninja Ops and in their spaces before anyone noticed they were gone, both with their roses in hand…

_**The End**_

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
